


Friday is the perfect day to have sex on your parents' old washing machine

by frickfrackthisprocessiswhack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack/pseuds/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Kuroo discover a new fun use for their washing machine</p><p>AKA my thirst for Akakuro just exploaded into this monster and I figured I may as well share it for other desperate people like me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday is the perfect day to have sex on your parents' old washing machine

**Author's Note:**

> So just for clarity's sake, in this fanfic, Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto are in a relationship, but Bokuto isn't present in the fanfic itself, he's just mentioned. Mostly because I wrote this because of my continuous need for Akakuro fics and a little bit because I don't know how I'd fit all three of them in a small laundry room to have sex in...
> 
> But fear not, for I will probably write more stupid porn and post it here, so you'll see get your fix of Bokuakakuro soon enough.
> 
> Also I apologize for the amount of times the word 'washing machine' will come up in this fic, I literally don't know synonyms for it that won't sound awkward

Akaashi lightly pushed open the door to his laundry room with his hips.

His hands were currently occupied with an overfilled laundry basket. In fact, he wasn’t really sure he’d be able to fit all those clothes in the old washing machine he had. Sure it was big, but he’d long known it couldn’t actually fit all that many clothes. ‘ _Kind of like all types of old technology, huh?’_ Akaashi thought as he kneeled in front of the big machine, opening its heavy door and started putting in clothes. Since he had limited space and limited motivation to do all this laundry, he started sorting out which clothes he liked and needed more in his daily life. The rest could wait for another day, or week.

Bokuto once called this process “fashionable selection” and Akaashi really held on to the name. Bokuto could be a comedic genius at some really unexpected times, he thought as he compared a light green dress shirt and a plain t-shirt with a faded cartoony bird print on it. ‘ _Nah, the chickens don’t mesh with emerald after all’_ he smiled to himself and threw them both in the washer. Those two articles of clothing were some of his favorites. The bird print shirt in particular, as it was a gift from Kuroo for his… _18 th_ birthday. God, that thing was so old by now, and it very much showed too, unfortunately. Akaashi didn’t want to let go of it though, it held a special little space in his heart. But he stopped going out with it after half of the print started fading out and he mostly slept in it now.

Putting in a pair of jeans and three other shirts, Akaashi pleasantly found out he still had space for at least 4 more pairs of socks and another pair of jeans, or maybe 2 more shirts and a sweatshirt. Ah, decisions, decisions. After about ten minutes of thinking, Akaashi finally decided he needed a reserve of pants more than shirts and shoved the jeans, along with some randomly picked out socks into the washing machine.

After he was finally done with that, Akaashi had to have his little war with closing the washing machine door, which always needed to practically be punched to close properly. If only he had the finances to buy a new washing machine, he would so do it. As he looked around, searching for his fabric softener, Akaashi allowed himself to daydream a bit about buying a new washing machine. Oh, how beautiful it would look, pure white or silver and in pristine condition. And it would shine softly in the rising and setting sunlight that poked through the window of this cramped little laundry room. Surely, it would be a beautiful sight…

And speaking of the sun setting, Akaashi broke out of his fantasy when he realized the sun really _was_ setting now. Which meant he had probably spent way too much time on a perfectly free Friday afternoon in his laundry room, sorting clothes and getting lost in odd nostalgia. And he still hadn’t spotted that damn fabric softener. He carefully looked through the racks, which Washio and Sarukui had very kindly put up for him as a moving-in gift, covering almost the entire wall across the washing machine. His investigation showed a multitude of measuring cups, basins and baskets, reserve shampoos, body washes and soaps, that package of 40 toilet paper rolls Kuroo bough a while back that was now down to 23, a bunch of books he haphazardly stacked in between the toiletries, stacks of old newspapers Bokuto insisted on keeping because the headlines were ‘hilarious’, a few cardboard boxes filled with god knows what (maybe that’s where his ant farm went?), towels, lots and lots of towels, the ugly shower curtain he broke the railing for and didn’t have the time or skills to fix now aaaaaand…. No fabric softener. Wonderful.

Akaashi wandered a little further into the room, looking around between his ironing board and other basins and baskets, which he wasn’t sure why he had so much of and he was sure he let out a victorious shout when he finally found all of his cleaning products neatly stacked in a little basin right behind the ironing board. Akaashi quickly grabbed the fabric softener and hugged it tightly, as if it was going to disappear forever if he let go of it. Then Akaashi found his, admittedly really short, way back to the washing machine, poured the softener in its compartment, wound up the timer to 27 minutes exactly, set the mode to hand-wash and let out a sigh when the satisfying sound of rusty vibrations and water gushing in filled his ears, and pretty much the rest of his apartment. He took his time to get lost in his thoughts of finally finishing his chores and taking a nice hot bath and completely missed the sound of someone unlocking his front door and rustling around until he found the laundry room.

A harsh yelp was heard from Akaashi as a pair of warm rough arms circled his waist and hugged him tight. What followed was a boisterous laughter that tried its all to stifle itself into Akaashi’s shoulder and failed pretty hard.

“Kuroo, you asshole! You scared the shit out of me!” Akaashi was struggling between leaning into the hug and freeing himself in order to play offended. Kuroo only kept up with his sorry attempt at keeping quiet and only laughed some more.

“Oh god, Ahahaha, I’m sorry Akaashi! But, hahaha, you looked so innocent and vulnerable zoning out like that I couldn’t resist.” Kuroo’s laughter eventually turned into a light chuckle and stopped when he nuzzled his face into Akaashi’s neck and pressed a few kisses into it. Akaashi couldn’t ever stay pretend-mad like that, so he gave up then and there and buried one of his hands into Kuroo’s messy hair to pull him up a little and kiss him.

Kuroo’s lips were a little chapped, since he actively refused to use any Vaseline ever, but he more than made up for it with the warmth and love that practically oozed with every soft press of their lips that became longer and stronger every time. The moment was ruined when they both got cocky and closed their eyes, which led to them both missing their destinations and Kuroo’s mouth collided with Akaashi’s eye and Akaashi just kissed nothing and pressed himself uncomfortably into Kuroo’s chin and neck. They both broke away from their awkward embrace and started laughing again.

“Hey, is Bokuto with you by the way? He hasn’t called me all day. Should I be worried?” Akaashi asked as he was starting to finally calm down and catch his breath

“Ah? Nah, he wanted to stay some more in the gym and practice this ‘new and super cool spiking method’ with Iwaizumi” Kuroo breathed out while he wiped a tear from his eye. Akaashi gave him a slightly disbelieving look, so he continued “Yeah, I get’cha, but he and Iwaizumi get along surprisingly well. I can’t explain it either. A glitch in the Matrix maybe?” Akaashi gave him a half-hearted punch to the shoulder before wrapping his arms around his neck and going back to sharing saliva. 

“So, how did your day go?” Akaashi broke the string of kisses for a moment to ask. It was kind of a habit for them to ask each other casual things like that. He personally felt a little better after letting most of the day’s events out of his mind before having to go through them again.

“Hmmm, nothing out of the ordinary I think. Except that lady from the grocery store down the block looked at me really weird when she was checking my stuff” Kuroo kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue into Akaashi’s eager mouth, licking around for a bit before he pulled out and let Akaashi talk again.

“What, did you buy another 40-pack of toilet paper or something?” they both chuckled at that and Kuroo was quick to answer “I was _this_ close to buying more TP but then I remembered we still have a ton left, so I held back. But no, I think she’s starting to find the quantity of lube and condoms I buy weird. Or maybe she was disgusted by the brand of cereal I bought?” Akaashi bit back another fit of laughter that bubbled up inside him.

“Well, I would look at you weird too if I saw you buying those rainbow colored marshmallow ponies or whatever they are so often” they kissed again, and while their tongues glided along one another, licking wherever they could, Akaashi and Kuroo almost didn’t want to stop. But their discussion was awaiting some more commentary so they pulled away.

“Hey now, they’re really tasty for multicolored sugar blobs! And plus, Bokuto’s face practically lights up whenever someone buys him a box. How could you ever resist seeing that precious face all for the price of one box of overly-sweetened cereal?” Kuroo’s expressions always softened considerably when he started reminiscing about either Boktuo or Akaashi himself and Akaashi thought it was an incredibly adorable quality.

Seeing how happy and caring Kuroo was in their relationship always made him mushy and cuddly and he couldn’t help himself but grab Kuroo’s face and rub their noses together before pressing a bunch of kisses wherever he could. Kuroo found the gesture just as endearing and hugged Akaashi tighter. Then he took a step forward, pushing Akaashi along with him until Akaashi felt his butt pressing against the washing machine. He jumped a little in surprise because of the machine’s wild vibrations before jumping slightly to seat himself on it. With its out of control movements Akaashi felt as though he was at a rodeo. But before he dozed off into another train of thought entirely the feeling of Kuroo spreading his legs open and settling himself comfortably between them brought him back to reality. Kuroo smiled with one of his most genuine and gentle smiles, which very much reminded of Bokuto’s usual toothy grins, which only made Akaashi answer with a silly grin of his own. ‘ _I guess people really do pick up each others’ traits when they spend so much time together’_ , he thought before Kuroo broke the silence:

“What’s up with the sudden cuddliness, Keiji?” he sounded more amused and happy than curious, which suited Akaashi just fine.

“Do I ever tell how cute you are?” He felt so fucking corny and saccharine while saying this, but the urge to call Kuroo cute at every opportunity was an irresistible one indeed. Especially because Kuroo was clearly not used to people calling him such and his face reddened considerably every time. He didn’t look displeased though, the bewilderment only made him cuter in Akaashi’s eyes.

He made a move to grab his boyfriend’s face again so he could mush his cheeks like a stereotypical aunt would and Kuroo showed no resistance. Squishing his face, Akaashi continued “You’re like a high school girl with a crush with this dreamy look in your eyes when you talk about Bokuto or me. It’s such a cute look on you.” and pressed their lips together. When they pulled apart, Kuroo grinned and told him, while making full eye contact:

“Hey, wanna’ fuck on the washing machine?”

Akaashi tried to keep a straight face with all his might so he could pull off his usual sarcastic look without snickering,

“And just like that, the cute is gone”

“No wait, hear me out. You know how you hear about people masturbating on their washing machines because of how they shake around?”

“First – you don’t. And second – _how_ did you come across them?”

“Browsing through random women’s forums can teach ya’ all sorts of perks, you know.”

Akaashi only looked on with more bewilderment and amusement, but didn’t give Kuroo any signs to stop, so he continued, “So, since we have a functioning, particularly crazy washing machine, why don’t we try it out?” and wiggled his eyebrows in such a manner that left Akaashi doubled over and trying to catch his breath. As ridiculous as it sounded to him, Kuroo had a point – the vibrations felt fairly pleasant. He hadn’t really paid them any mind while he was busying himself with being love-dovey with Kuroo, but he figured with a bit of stimulation it’d feel a lot better. He felt like experimenting today anyway, it would make up for losing over an hour doing his laundry on a Friday in any case.

“Well Kuroo, your eyebrows make a compelling argument, I hope your dick’s this talented at rhetoric as well” This time it was Kuroo’s turn to clutch his stomach and try not to laugh too hard

“Oh, don’t worry; it’s graduated from the best Ivy League college at the top of its class. I’m sure it’ll wow your body’s CEO and board of directors” he said with the cockiest tone and grin he could manage while still recovering from his previous laughing fit. Akaashi felt him leaning in slightly as if to kiss him again, but before he could do so Kuroo perked up and ran out of the room and called out a ‘wait here’ from somewhere within the kitchen.

While Akaashi waited he tried to get himself more acquainted with his old washing machine. He shuffled around a little to get himself more comfortable and rolled his hips a few times to feel the vibrations in a more stimulating manner. He had to admit, it felt pretty good. Frankly, Akaashi was warming up to the idea of banging on the washing machine more and more with every roll of his hips. He felt the blood rushing to his dick and slid his hand into his jeans to palm himself through his underwear for a bit. As Akaashi was starting to get more hot and bothered, Kuroo finally ran back into the laundry room, victoriously holding a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He whistled appreciatively when he noticed what Akaashi was doing and Akaashi answered with a pleased smile before unzipping his jeans and pulling them down and then off one leg, so they dangled at one of his calves. Kuroo set the items he brought in on the washing machine and moved back between Akaashi’s legs with a grin widely spread on his face,

“I didn’t figure you’d be this eager to do it, Keiji” there was no mocking note in his voice, he sounded pretty amused and eager himself. Kuroo replacing Akaashi’s hand that was busying itself with his half-hard cock was also a nice touch.

“A-ah, your dick has that has a very impressive CV and my board of directors needed to prepare itself for it presentation. The stakes are very high though; I hope your dick doesn’t _blow it_ …mmnn” Kuroo snorted lightly at the pun. “Oh, don’t worry, it likes a challenge. Having all this pressure on its shoulders… eh, _glands_ , gets its gears going.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly again and continued “My eyebrows can vouch for that”

A few hearty chuckles escaped Akaashi’s lips at how many innuendos Kuroo could fit in less than three sentences. He was sure that if someone asked him, Kuroo could talk only in stupid double entandres for days on end. But the hand on his dick started rubbing little circles around Akaashi’s slit, occasionally dipping in and prodding around it and he made no effort in stopping the lewd mewls that bubbled up from his throat. Today Akaashi didn’t feel like making an effort of stifling his pleasured moans; the washing machine would do that for him anyway. Plus, he’d been told time and time again how much of a turn on it was to hear him moaning and writhing during sex, so he thought he’d follow that advice for a while.

Akaashi wasn’t sure which part of Kuroo he wanted to touch first, but he settled of pulling him into another sloppy kiss, filled with lots of tongue and slurping sounds. He took the lead and licked around every spot in Kuroo’s mouth he could reach, occasionally coming back to play a little with his tongue and suck on it, then moving out to bite his lower lip slightly. A little string of drool trickled out of their mouths and started going down their faces. Simultaneously they thought the more drool, the better, as they all had some preference for sloppy sex. They probably got it from Bokuto, who was more than happy with exchanging all sorts of bodily fluids with his lovers.

While their languid making out continued, Kuroo was trying to concentrate on working Akaashi up some more. He was currently pulling back his foreskin to tease those places just under the head that were usually sheltered from most stimulation and Akaashi particularly enjoyed. And he was pretty happy to have them played with now, his slight shaking and stifled through their kissing whining was proof of that. Figuring that he should probably work Kuroo up as well, Akaashi slowly, but just as loudly and strongly started kissing from Kuroo’s mouth, to his cheek, to his ear, using his time there to bite around the shell of it and whisper “I’m enjoying this presentation quite a lot, keep up the good work” before pressing a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek again and moving down to pepper kisses down his jaw, eventually reaching his neck. One of the first things Akaashi and Bokuto learned about Kuroo when they started dating was that he totally melted when people teased his neck. He loved it and made no effort to hide it. In a matter of seconds of Akaashi’s licking and sucking around various places on Kuroo’s neck and he was already shaking in pleasure, using his free hand to grip the washing machine for support. Of course, there was also a barrage of moans and gasps accompanying him.

“Aaahh! Mnn… Keiji… that feels so- _AH_ \- good!” the sharper bite Akaashi left this time definitely had effect, and Kuroo let out a particularly loud moan and tightened his grip of Akaashi’s dick, resulting in a sharp moan of his own,

“F-Ffuck! You… mn…. You’re no slouch either… Ohhh _yeah_ , rub there some more…”

Alright, Akaashi definitely had to admit, the washing machine’s vibrations were definitely a good addition, but at this rate he was going to come from a regular handjob and he really wanted to feel what it’s like to actually bang on a washing machine. So, begrudgingly, Akaashi slightly pushed Kuroo back and felt around for the bottle of lube, putting it in Kuroo’s hands when he finally found it.

While his boyfriend poured the lubricant on his fingers and warmed it up a bit, Akaashi noticed Kuroo’s pants were still on and zipped up. With how tight they look, it must feel pretty painful to have your dick pressed up like that. Akaashi expertly and quickly unbuttoned Kuroo’s jeans and pulled them down his thighs along with his underwear, which he was pretty sure wasn’t actually Kuroo’s, but his own. He didn’t pay it too much attention though. Well, he couldn’t really when his lover’s hard cock sprang free. Akaashi heard the appreciative hiss and smiled fondly before Kuroo brought his attention back to his lubed up fingers.

Akaashi readily spread his legs even more to allow for some more room, while Kuroo circled his index finger lightly around Akaashi’s hole to get him used to the pressure. With his free hand, he took the bottle of lubricant again and straight up poured some over Akaashi’s dick, which quickly dripped down to his hole. Then he finally pushed his finger in, slowly moving it in and out, while Akaashi leaned back a bit and rolled his hips in enjoyment. He got used to it almost instantaneously and soon enough Kuroo had pushed three fingers into Akaashi’s insides, lightly scissoring them and feeling for his prostate.

In the meantime Akaashi straightened up again to tangle his hands into Kuroo’s hair and tug at some locks lightly. Another weak spot Kuroo had was his scalp and he really got off on some hair pulling during sex. When Kuroo finally hit Akaashi’s prostate, with full force at that, Akaashi threw his head back in pleasure and unwillingly grabbed Kuroo’s hair too hard and pulled it with more force than either was used to. The laundry room resonated with their thrilled cries.

They were done waiting, and just as Kuroo pulled his fingers out of Akaashi and reached for the box of condoms, Akaashi felt the washing machine gradually still to a stop. Then the characteristic loud beeps signaling the laundry was done reached their ears.

“Motherfucker” Akaashi caught himself spitting out before slamming a fist on the washing machine.

“Oh my God” was the only thing Kuroo managed to say before he hung his head and broke out laughing. Akaashi only found it half amusing, he was mostly frustrated he wouldn’t be feeling any more of those sweet vibrations against his ass and balls. Just then he remembered his extra basket of laundry and immediately perked up.

“Hey Tetsurou! I have more laundry over there on your left. Could you please put it in for me?” He barely gasped out. Kuroo gladly did as he was told and took out the clean clothes and replaced them with Akaashi’s crappier ones. When he heard the door closing with a lot more ease than when Akaashi himself usually did, Akaashi impatiently set up the washing machine for another 27 minutes. And then they were both pressing their lips and molding their tongues together like they’d been separated for months. Their hands roamed all over – hair, cheeks, shoulders, pecks, abs, hips, lower back, jacking each other off for a bit, before finally Kuroo managed to free himself for a bit and put on a condom. He absentmindedly poured more lube in his hand and generously slicked his cock with it while Akaashi kept kissing and sucking and touching every part of him he could get his hands on.

As Kuroo’s cockhead pushed into Akaashi’s impatient and overly-eager hole, the familiar noise of gushing water and the washing machine’s wild vibrations were back. “Ohh God yes!” Akaashi hissed out and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck to pull him closer.

“Tetsurou, ahh, shit, fuck me already!”

Kuroo managed to give him a loving smile before immediately thrusting his hips sharply, shoving almost all the way into Akaashi, who was holding onto him for dear life, moaning obscenities and writhing in unadulterated bliss,

“Ahh, fuck yeah… Oh god, ohhh god, harder…!”

“Shit, shit, Keiji! You feel so! Good-- oh god!”

The overstimulation from both Kuroo’s intense thrusting and the continuous vibrations was almost too much for Akaashi, but he was going to make damn sure he lasted at least 15 minutes longer. It felt too good and he wanted, no, needed, to get as much as he could.

And then Kuroo hit his prostate dead on and Akaashi was a goner. The long moan that was ripped from his throat was surely loud enough their neighbors heard it. ‘ _Shit, I hope their kids aren’t home yet’_ Akaashi barely managed to think before Kuroo smashed their lips together. As they were trying to not choke on all the tongue and saliva in their kiss, Akaashi felt Kuroo grabbing his legs right under the knees and pushing them closer to his body before thrusting in with even more strength.

“TETSUROU! Ah! Ahhhmn! _Ohh God!_ ” He managed to cry out before diving in for another kiss. Well, it was more like dragging their mouths all over their faces, but they were far too lost in utter pleasure to care. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck again, trying to press them even closer than they could possibly get. He alternated between ruffling and pulling on Kuroo’s hair and rubbing his shoulders, sometimes pushing his hand under the other’s shirt to drag his nails over his lean back. Each and every one of those gestures was met with louder and louder moans and whines of ecstasy along with harder and more precise thrusts straight into his prostate. Akashi could feel his chest swollen with fondness in knowing he could extract such reactions from Kuroo so easily.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, T-Tetsurou! I’m so fucking close!”

“Ahhh! Just… mnnn… come whenever, yeah?”

“Tetsurou, it feels _so good!_ Don’t- AHhn- stop!”

“Wouldn’t, _oh_ _fuck_ , dream of it”

Akaashi felt  a familiar itch low in his abdomen and _Oh god_ , he just needed a few more thrusts and the amazing feeling of getting his brains fucked out as he came and released all that built up pressure would be there. Thankfully, Kuroo kept his word and continued to mercilessly fuck him. ‘ _Oh shit’_ , Akaashi thought when he felt Kuroo wrapping a fist around his leaking cock and started jacking him off. There was no way he was going to last any longer like that. And he didn’t. When a particularly harsh thrust hit his prostate, Akaashi felt his eyes roll back as his whole body started to shake violently and that unbelievable thrill consumed him completely. Cum gushed out from his slit in thick spurts and caught on Akaashi’s shirt and Kuroo’s hand, still jacking him off into overstimulation.

“OHh _dear god_ , Tetsurou!! Ah _yeahh_ , please give me more!” Kuroo happily obliged and continued to fuck into Akaashi with even more vigor than before. He was just on the verge of coming himself, needing only a small push to go over the edge into complete bliss. Pushing into Akaashi’s horny wildly clenching and unclenching hole was what got Kuroo’s body convulsing in euphoria. He barely kept himself on his feet through the frantic orgasm that shook his whole body. Gladly, Akaashi was still tightly holding him in an embrace, trying to grab onto something and keep himself rooted to reality. Kuroo grunted and moaned through his teeth as he felt his cum filling up his condom.

“Ahhm… nghh… Keiji…” Kuroo sighed when he finally started to come down from his high. His tense muscles relaxed and a warm sensation of satisfaction spread around his insides. He was going to rest his head in the crook of Akaashi’s neck before Akaashi pulled him in for another kiss, this time languid and chaste, just a sweet press of soft flesh to celebrate something so intense and fulfilling. They pressed their foreheads together and used each other as leverage until they completely caught their breaths. Slowly, Kuroo brought his hands to Akaashi’s cheeks and lightly clasped his face, eventually moving them down to rub circles on his shoulders. To show his joy from the comforting touch, Akaashi tangled his hands in his boyfriend’s hair and gently played around with the dark locks.

“So. How would you evaluate my dick’s performance?”

“Hmm, well it definitely offered an interesting perspective and showed incredible professionalism. Please inform it that my board of directors was very impressed with its skills and it should expect and interview in the near future.”

They laughed softly and looked at one another with wide affectionate grins plastered on their faces.  Lazily kissing and embracing for a while longer and Akaashi broke the silence:

“Hey… pull out; it’s starting to feel uncomfortable”

“F’course, Keiji” Kuroo kissed him again and playfully messed up his hair. Akaashi let out a pleased sigh when Kuroo pulled out and leaned back to bask in the warm after-glow of his orgasm. Then he heard Kuroo howl and gasp for air as he let out a boisterous laugh and slip down the washing machine until he was doubled over. 

“What’s so funny?” Akaashi peered down at him with amusement evident in his features. Kuroo met his gaze and immediately burst out laughing again. He apologized several times as he tried to compose himself and stand back up. He didn’t quite get there, but he at least managed to get to eye level with Akaashi and pointed at his dick with one hand while clutching his mouth to stifle any oncoming laughter. Akaashi confusedly looked towards Kuroo’s penis and upon seeing what was going on, was promptly left breathless with laughter.

Kuroo’s condom. It had a hilarious angry cartoon bull printed on it. Then Akaashi remembered that fleeting thought of the washing machine feeling like being in a rodeo and only laughed harder, feeling a snort work its way out of him. ‘ _Ride em’ cowboy_ ’ he thought and tried his hardest not to say it out loud. Who knows what ideas it’d give Kuroo for their next session.

“ _Ohhh_ , _that_ explains why that lady at the check-out was looking at me funny” Kuroo’s face lit up as he pieced it together. He quickly grabbed the box of condoms from the washing machine and chuckled some more when he saw the “Funny Condoms Blind box” neatly written on it.

“Pfft, I had no idea they sold these at the supermarket here” Akaashi said through another snort. “Neither did I actually! I just grabbed the box without looking. I’m so grateful for this though; our sex lives will improve dramatically with the inclusion of these babies!” Kuroo proudly held the box in his hand and proclaimed happily “Wait ‘till Bokuto sees ‘em, he’s gonna’ love it.”. Akaashi thought about it and he definitely couldn’t deny it would be hilarious. But it also meant they’d probably be dying of laughter rather than having any sex…

The quieting and stilling washing machine broke his train of thought. He felt too lazy and spent to get up and take care of the laundry though. But before he could even ask Kuroo to take care of it for him, he was already zipping up his jeans and putting the wet clothes into a basket with the clothes from the first round. “I’ll take care of the clothes, so could you put the groceries in the fridge please?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi responded with one last kiss, full on the lips, before slapping his boyfriend’s ass and sending him off to his chores.

Tucking himself back in his pants, Akaashi enjoyed a few more minutes of sitting on the now still washing machine and recollecting what he and Kuroo had just done. Whoever these people on those mysterious random women’s forums, or whatever gave Kuroo the idea to bang on a washing machine were, were absolute geniuses. With a smile Akaashi jumped off the washing machine and stretched for a bit before leaving the laundry room, thinking that he definitely found a really good reason to keep that old noisy washing machine of his for a whole lot longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like my first finished fanfic, ever, therefore please excuse any poor wording, mistakes and what-not. I proof-read this a bunch of times, but if I've missed some glaring error do bring it to my attention.
> 
> I don't consider myself a good writer, or a writer at all really, but this was really fun to write. 
> 
> Also, I don't think I ever want to hear or say 'washing machine' again after the amount of times I've used it in this fic orz


End file.
